


By the Shore

by AnnieBeanGiLLBO



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/pseuds/AnnieBeanGiLLBO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is feeling down, so Feferi sees what she can do to help. [This takes place before the game] (Also, hinting at the Title, they're on the shore. I'm not good at fish puns, so bare with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Shore

I never understood Moirails, just like she never understood Kismesis.  
That's why it only made me angrier when she stared at me with a puzzled look as I rambled on about how much I hated a certain sea-dweller.

"Don't give me that stupid fucking look!"

I practically screamed at her, regretting my decision immediately as she frowned and looked down solemnly. Fuck.

"Look, Feferi… you know I didn't mean-"

She then burst out laughing, cutting me off mid-sentence. I was confused, pulled out of my angered state.

"You should've seen your face! Ha! I'm fine, Vriska! I just hate seeing you so riled up, and not your usual angry act, like when you're actually angry. What the glub even happened to make you feel this carpy?"

I blinked, astonished. How does she stay so joyful, even after being insulted by one of her friends? And why does it make me happy, too? Well, time to explain to her what I've been shouting about for the past 5 minutes. Again. I guess I was a bit hard to understand, well with all the 'fucks' mixed in with my words.

"Fishdick 'accidently' broke one of my 8-balls, and then ran off into the ocean like the coward he is."

I huff and cross my arms, watching as Feferi giggled a bit. 

"But Vriska, you break those all the time!"

"Yeah, but this one was special!"

I blush at how childish that sounds. It really wasn't that special, I just wanted a reason to scare Eridan. I tense up as Feferi wraps her chubby arms around my rather thin form, embracing me in a hug. It felt… nice. This didn't help my blush, though, my face now slightly resembling the water around us.

"Feferi, let go of-"

She shushes me and lightly paps my cheek. It took me a few moments of struggling before I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back, sighing as I let my guard down. I always could with her. She made me feel safe…

"And why did you come to me for this, out of all the fish in the sea?"

I open my eyes, thinking about the question for a moment. Why did I go to her? I mean… it's not like I'm pale for her.  
Ok maybe I'm a little pale for her.

"I just… thought maybe I could complain to you, and blow off a little steam."

She softly pulls away from the hug, and I let out a noise that resembles a whine. I frown, both at myself for making such a pathetic noise and at the lack of contact. She looks at me with pity in her eyes, and for some odd reason, I'm not angry. I usually hate pity from others, but it's different with her. A lot of things are different with her.

"Well I'm glad you came to me, because I've been wondering if you'd like to be my moirail?"

It's as if she read my mind, and I felt relief. Relief that she felt the same way. It's not the first time either of us have done this; go to the others hive and 'blow off some steam' A.K.A. have a feelings jam. I let my excitement get the best of me, and I jump up and practically topple her over onto the rocks. I hug her tightly, nuzzling my face into her shoulder. Normally I hate people seeing me this vulnerable, this weak. But Feferi wouldn't hurt me. I trust her.

"Yes!"

I squeal, happy to finally have a moirail.  
Happy to finally have comfort in my life, to have someone to cry to.  
To have someone who loves me.


End file.
